The Vampire Huntress
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Vito is a tough boy who is part of a gang. One day he meets a young girl named Fiona lit.Fluttershy who has a huge secret. She is a Vampire. To keep her safe Vito makes a promise to kill members of his gnag, or other gang members.
1. Episode 1

The Vampire Huntress Episode 1

**Here is another new story that I worked on. I had this idea since the Flutterbat episode of MLP. **

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vito or MLP Fluttershy/Flutterbat**

At nighttime, in a big city a young woman was running away, like someone just scared her. When she turned a corner a guy with his hair gelled back, he wore a black jacket, a white tank top, blue ripped jeans, and black sneakers. The boy's name was Vito.

The women dropped her purse, and ran off. Vito then laughed and three other boys appeared behind him.

"Vito you are awesome mate." A boy said patting him on the back. He looked a bit like Vito only with a fedora with a black band, brown T-shirt with a dark brown jacket, light brown shorts, and Tennis shoes. His name was Manitoba Smith, Vito's cousin.

Vito then knelled down and got the woman's purse. Vito opened it and took out her wallet, and pulled out $50 from it and put it in his pocket. "I'll save this for later." Vito said.

"Well done Vito." A voice said. The figure had spiky brown hair, and wore a dark black jacket and a dark blue short. His name was Damien, and he was with a young boy wear a toque, had brown hair, and wore a green hoodie, jeans, and shoes. Hi name was Ezekiel.

Vito smiled. "Eh yo thanks." Vito replied. The gang then walked around the town to meet up with the other members. Just then they passed a grocery store. Ezekiel smirked.

"Guys I'll be right back?" Ezekiel said as he left. Ezekiel then went and sneaked up behind the grocery clerk and stole and apple. Ezekiel then ran out of the store, and tripped.

Just then someone was now watching Ezekiel's every move. Ezekiel then went to the apple, and rubbed it on his jacket. Just then he heard snarling noises.

"Hello is anyone here eh?" Ezekiel asked. Just then the figure started running towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel then screamed loudly, which was heard from Vito and the gang.

Vito then ran to where Ezekiel was, and saw his body, his neck was leaking blood, and the apple turned rotten with a bite taken out of it. "Holy." Vito whispered.

"Who did this?" Manitoba asked. The person was up on a building, and the disappeared. Vito looked up, but was too late to see the figure.

"I saw something just now." Vito whispered to himself.

The next morning at Moonlight academy everyone was talking about Ezekiel's death. Vito and Manitoba, now wearing his uniform, which is a silver shirt, and a black blazer with a dark blue tie, black pants, and shoes.

The two walked into their class, and some classmates where talking about a new girl, and like everyone else Ezekiel's death.

Manitoba then saw a girl with medium brown hair and tanned skin, wearing a black blazer with a red tie a white undershirt, black plaid skirt, short socks and black shoes. Her name was Svetlana.

"Svet." Manitoba called out, and Svetlana looked at him, and smiled. "What's everyone talking about?" Manitoba asked.

Svetlana frowned. "Well Ezekiel died." Svetlana said with a frown. Vito and Manitoba looked at each other and frowned.

"Yeah we heard." Vito said. Svetlana doesn't know about them being in a gang. Svetlana then sighed and smiled. "But a new girl is coming at are school." Svetlana said with a smile.

Vito and Manitoba looked at each other as that's what they been hearing besides the death of Ezekiel. When the teacher came in Vito and Manitoba sat in their respective seats.

"Alright class today we got a transfer student that will be joining us today." The teacher said. Just then the door opened, and a young girl came in with her head down.

The girl had pale pink hair with a bat wing hairclip. She wore the regular girl uniform, only the socks and shoes where different. The girl then went to the front of the classroom, as the teacher wrote her name.

"This Fiona Night she will be joining us today." The teacher said. Fiona then looked up and saw her light blue eyes. Vito gasped when they saw her eyes turn red at one point, and since he was the only one to see it he kept quiet.

One student then raised her hand. "Excuse me why are your socks and shoes different?" She asked.

Fiona sighed. "You see I only had a enough money to get the uniform, so until I get enough money I have to wear my own socks." Fiona explained.

"And the shoes?" The boy asked.

"Well I did have enough money for the shoes, but they didn't have any in my size so I have to wear these for a while." Fiona explained again. The classed then 'Oh' at her response. Vito just rolled his eyes.

"Ok Fiona just sit next to Vito." The teacher said. Fiona nodded and walked to her desk next to Vito's. Fiona looked up at Vito, and looked back down.

"Hi." Fiona whispered at Vito. Vito looked at her, and rolled his eyes, and ignored her reply. Fiona frowned, and looked down as well.

Vito looked back at her, ready to take her pencil, but she was fast enough to get it before he can. "How did you-" Vito said surprised at her speed.

After class Vito decided to make her lost. "Eh yo!" Vito called out. Fiona looked at him and walked towards him. Vito then took her around the building and left her. When he was away he, Vito, and Damien started to laugh.

The two then walked back to the classroom and saw Fiona already downstairs giving them a glare. Damien then glared at Vito. "I promise you I send her the wrong way." Vito said.

Fiona got up, and faced the group. "I took a tour of the school a few days ago" Fiona said, as she made her way through the boys without saying excuse me.

"Well that was rude." Manitoba said. Vito looked at her, and gave a small glare.

All day Vito tried to ruin Fiona's first day, but it failed many times. After school Vito was putting stuff away, before Fiona finished with her stuff and walked out. Vito looked at her until she left.

Vito sighed, and finished putting his stuff away, until some of his books dropped. Vito went to the ground the pick up his books until he saw Fiona's hand grab one of them. Vito screamed when he saw her.

"I thought you left?" Vito asked getting scared, on how she came back in the class that fast.

"I was going too, but when I heard you drop your books I came in as fast as I can." Fiona said handing the book to Vito.

Vito looked at the book and back at her, and grabbed the book back. "T-thank you." Vito replied.

Fiona smiled. "It's just me being kind." Fiona said. Vito frowned, and put the book back in his bag.

"I never got your name yet." Fiona said getting close to Vito blushing.

Vito blushed back, but was a bit creped out with Fiona's behavior. "My name is Vito." Vito said introducing himself, even though he was scared.

"Hi, I'm Fiona." Fiona said blushing, and started to lick her lips, showing some fangs, Vito got scared by this. Vito got up, and walked back slowly.

"Listen I got to get going." Vito said running off from the classroom. When Vito left he looked back and didn't see her, he then sighed in relief and walked home.

When Vito was walking out the school, he saw Manitoba waiting for him. Manitoba looked up when he saw Vito. "There you are mate. Where have you been?" Manitoba asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry new girl tried to flirt with me." Vito said as he remembered what Fiona did to him.

Manitoba sighed. "Well one of our members went back inside to look for you." Manitoba said. "Listen Vito I got to get home, so tell me what happened in the meeting." Manitoba said as he ran off.

Vito waved and then sighed. Vito was ready to walk home until he heard a girl scream from inside the school. Vito looked back at the school, and sighed ready to walk home. Vito then heard the scream again, and ran back inside.

When Vito got to the classroom, he tiptoed quietly so no one would hear him. Vito took a peek of the classroom, and saw Fiona pushed onto the wall by one of the gang members.

"Come on you know you want to do it." The gang member said. Fiona then growled, and tried to break free only for the gang member to hold her down more.

Fiona then closed her eyes, and suddenly her eyes turned blood red, and she grew a small pair of wings. She then kicked the guy, and pulled out a small dagger from her right sock, and slashed the guys multiple times. Fiona then grew fangs, and bit the guy hard her eyes grew brighter. The gang member died on the ground. Fiona took a few deep breaths till she calmed herself.

Vito was frozen in fear of what he just saw. Vito took a few steps back, but his shoe made a squeaky noise. Fiona then looked back and saw Vito, who ran off.

As Vito was running, he turned a corner and looked back and sighed. Before Vito could leave someone tackled him to the ground. Vito got scared when Fiona took out her knife and put it against Vito's throat.

"What did you see!" Fiona yelled. Her eyes darken red more, and her fangs sharpened.

Vito was scared in fear when she was on top of him. "I won't tell anyone I promise really." Vito begged. Fiona's eyes then turned back to its regular blue color, but the fangs still stayed. Fiona then got off Vito, and sat down. Vito got up slowly, and sat down next to her.

"So you're a vampire. Wow." Vito said surprised. Fiona glared, and her eyes started to turn red. "I'm not scared just surprised." Vito said as he chuckled a bit. Fiona's eyes then went back to blue and sighed.

"Fiona is my real name, but I go by Fluttershy by my friends." Fiona explained.

Vito got surprised for a moment. But something caught his mind. "Why did you kill the member of my gang?" Vito asked.

"You mean 'them'." Fiona said with a glare.

"Yeah, and I guess you where the one who killed Ezekiel last night too." Vito said with a glare. Fiona took out her knife again and pointed the point at Vito. Vito got scared again, Fiona sighed, and put the knife down.

"Your gang here killed a few of my friends not too long ago." Fiona explained. "Did you gang mention going camping one time?" Fiona asked.

Vito gasped. He and Manitoba couldn't go due to them doing after school detention after a fight. But the gang did tell them a lot of things that happened, but they never mentioned killing someone. "Yeah but they never mentioned of killing your friends." Vito explained.

Fiona sighed when she got Vito's response. The two then remained silent for a while, until Vito got up. "Listen I got to go see you tomorrow." Vito said as he walked off leaving her inside the school.

It was nighttime and Vito was walking around the town. He couldn't see his gang anywhere, meaning they didn't show up today, or they already did their outing without them. Vito then turned a corner and went to an apartment complex where he lives.

Vito went upstairs, and took out his keys and unlocked the door and went inside. When Vito got inside he saw that someone came in. Vito looked around the house if the person who broke in was still in the house.

Vito then heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and slowly walked in. Vito then turned on the lights and screamed, only to see Fiona aka Futtershy in the kitchen eating an apple. "Oh Vito it's so good to see you." Fiona said.

"Eh how did you get into my house?" Vito asked still scared. Fiona got up from the chair she was sitting in and wiped her face.

"I didn't know this was your apartment, I've been living in this apartment for a while, but I always went to other people rooms." Fiona explained.

Vito then looked at the floor, and saw the apples bitten, but turned rotten. Vito looked up and saw Fiona eating another apple, and also saw it turn rotten in a few seconds.

"I have a mission for you Vito." Fiona said. Vito looked up. "You need to kill your own gang." Fiona finally said.

**For Future chapters do you want me to keep calling her Fiona or call her Fluttershy?**


	2. Episode 2

The Vampire Huntress Episode 2

**Hey! Check it out I posted the next chapter for this story. Now with the votes I got I came up with a solution. Fluttershy will be called by her name, but will be called Fiona while at school.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please fave and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vito or Fluttershy**

Vito just started at Fluttershy like she was crazy. Fluttershy just glared, as she stood up, and walked closer to Vito. "I said, you need to kill your own gang." Fluttershy said. The two where silent for a while, until Vito started laughing.

Fluttershy was confused on why he was laughing, and gave a small glare. Fluttershy then saw a knife on the counter, and grabbed it. Fluttershy then pushed Vito to the wall, with the knife pressed against his throat. "You think it's funny!" Fluttershy growled.

Vito got scared again, and looked at the knife and back at Fluttershy. Vito then shook his head, scared, and not thinking what Fluttershy said was not funny. Fluttershy glared, and moved the knife away from Vito. "So again why do you want me to kill my own gang?" Vito asked.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "I told you before your gang killed my friends, and I want revenge." Fluttershy said glaring.

Vito then sighed. "Look I'm not going to kill my own gang just for vengeance of your friends." Vito said. Fluttershy looked at him and frowned. "Isn't that your job by the way?" Vito asked. Fluttershy looked up at him. "I mean you're a vampire if you want to kill them do it yourself."

Fluttershy then frowned. "I'm… to scared to kill people sometimes." Fluttershy admitted.

Vito then felt like he was about to laugh. Fluttershy's eyes then started to turn red, and grabbed the knife again, but instead of pointing the gun to his throat it's near his heart. "Again why are you laughing at this!" Fluttershy said angrily, eyes glowing red. Vito took this as a warning.

"Ok, sorry can't help myself." Vito said shaking in fear. Fluttershy took this, and put the knife away. Vito was still scared, even though she put the knife away, and it made Fluttershy laugh. Vito opened his eyes knowing the knife is gone, but Fluttershy was laughing.

"Ok what's so funny now! Huh!" Vito yelled. Fluttershy was still laughing she was tearing up.

"I'm sorry I just thought that was funny." Fluttershy said still cracking up. For some reason, Vito was smiling and blushing because of her laugh.

"You do have a cute laugh." Vito replied. Fluttershy stopped laughing, and blushed as well.

"Thank you." Fluttershy muttered blushing. Vito gave a small smile, and then got up. He had his hand out for Fluttershy to grab. Fluttershy smiled, and she grabbed it, and got up.

"So need a place to stay?" Vito asked. Fluttershy thought about it, and smiled.

"Uh sure." Fluttershy replied. Vito smiled. Fluttershy then sat down on the couch, while she waited for Vito to get her room set up. Fluttershy then saw a picture with Vito, and two little boys, along with a grown woman, who was his mom.

"Ok your room is set." Vito said coming in. Vito then saw Fluttershy holding the picture, looking sad. "I see you found a picture with me and my family." Vito said.

Fluttershy then snapped back to reality, and looked back at Vito. "Yeah, uh, if you don't mind when was this taken?" Fluttershy asked.

"After I finished middle school." Vito replied. Fluttershy looked at the picture again.

"You guys look so happy." Fluttershy said. She then got surprised when she saw one thing missing. "Hey where's your dad?" Fluttershy asked.

Vito then sighed, and looked down. "My dad died two years ago in an accident. The driver was drunk, and well he hit my dad when he was walking home from work." Vito explained.

Fluttershy frowned, and looked down. "I'm sorry I should have never said that." Fluttershy said, as a tear fell down her cheek. Vito looked at her, and frowned as well.

"It's ok, his death was the reason why I joined the gang in the first place." Vito said.

Fluttershy got surprised. "Really." She replied. Vito nodded.

"Yeah, after his death a year later I left my home and got an apartment to stay away from the sadness, and my family moved to America as well." Vito explained. "When I came into the apartment that's when my cousin told me to join the gang, and once I did, all the sadness was gone."

Fluttershy was surprised on why Vito joined the gang in the first place. She just thought Vito just joined for the fun of it, not for to heal his pain.

"But it's ok now, really it is." Vito reassured. Fluttershy sighed, and gave a small smile. Vito smiled back, until he saw Fluttershy getting tired. "I didn't know vampire's got tired." Vito replied.

"Yeah we do sometimes. We won't get tired if we got enough blood to drink." Fluttershy explained.

Vito gave a small laugh, and then took Fluttershy to her room, so the two can sleep.

The next morning, Vito woke up and went to Fluttershy's room. When he opened the door he saw her window open, and her sleeping on the floor with some blood on her mouth. Vito sighed looking at the mess she made, but gave a small smile.

After cleaning her up, the two where now walking to school. Vito and Fluttershy kept on looking at each other, but didn't say a word at all. Vito then sighed, knowing the silence is getting awkward. "Ok before we get to school should I call you Fluttershy, or." Vito then cut off.

"Call me Fiona at school, and Fluttershy when where alone." Fluttershy said. Vito then nodded in agreement, and kept on walking to school.

When they got to school, the two sat at their respective seats. When Vito sat down, Manitoba was outside the classroom, and mouthing to him he needs to talk to him. Vito then got up, and went to talk to his cousin.

"Dude did you hear one of our members died yesterday." Manitoba explained to him. Vito then remembered the incident when he found out Fluttershy's secret.

To not let Manitoba know, he just pretended he didn't know. "Really?" Vito replied, even though it was a lie.

"Yeah some say there might be a murder at this school." Manitoba replied. Vito then looked at Fluttershy for a second, and then looked back at his cousin. "Vito do you know who did this?" Manitoba asked.

Vito then got nervous, and tried to cover it. "No nothing is wrong, really." Vito said.

"You sure, it's like you know something is wrong." Manitoba replied.

"Yeah really I'm fine." Vito said. Manitoba still wouldn't take what Vito said.

"Listen, Vito if something is wrong you can tell me." Manitoba said. Vito was now nervous, not wanting to spill Fluttershy's secret, and not getting his cousin upset. Just then the teacher came, and the two had to go to class.

"Tell me later please Vito." Manitoba begged.

"Ok." Vito replied, as the two went to class.

Throughout the whole class time Vito kept on looking at Fluttershy, and Manitoba thinking of what to do. Should he tell Manitoba the truth, or stay loyal to Fluttershy. They're where so many choices it was hard to pick.

Later during lunch, Vito sat with Fluttershy near a small corner.

Vito didn't eat; he just looked down, and frowned. Fluttershy took noticed, and sighed. "Look I know your cousin is part of the gang, but I promise you don't need to kill him." Fluttershy reassured.

"I know, but what if he found out, and you know." Vito said looking down.

Fluttershy then put her hand, on Vito's shoulder. "Listen I promise everything will be ok." Fluttershy said giving a small smile. Vito looked at her smile, and smiled back.

"Ok so what do I have to do to kill my gang?" Vito asked whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't want anyone I know to hear us." Vito replied. Fluttershy then understand, and then decided to whisper as well.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" Vito asked. Fluttershy smiled. She then took out from her bag, a small gift, and passed it to Vito. "A gift?" Vito asked confused.

"Don't open it." Fluttershy said. "Wait till tonight." Fluttershy said. Vito then agreed.

"Ok it will be easy to kill them, all you have to do is slash one part of the body when no one is around, or when alone with this one person then I'll come, and suck some blood." Fluttershy explained.

"That sounds easy." Vito replied. Fluttershy smiled. The two then heard the bell rang, meaning it's time to go to class.

Just then someone was right behind them, and then pulled out his cell phone. "Keep an eye on the girl and Vito for me." He said. The person was Damien, and he didn't like how Vito was with Fluttershy.

The person who Damien was talking to was Manitoba who had his face hidden, as he put his cell phone away.

**Wow suspenseful!**

**Coming**** Soon, I'll be having lots of new stories on here!**


End file.
